


give it up, or don't give it up

by divinerenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Teens being teens, Voyeurism, but not intense they just watch each other kiss, everyone kisses each other its cute, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun
Summary: “Renjun,” Donghyuck chimes in sweetly, “if you really want, I’d be happy to take your kissing virginity.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	give it up, or don't give it up

Jeno’s lying in his bed, phone in hand, enjoying the only alone time he’s had in weeks, when his phone is knocked clean out of his hands and a pillow makes contact with his face. He grins despite himself. Donghyuck’s signature greeting. 

Jeno sits up in bed and grabs the pillow, holding it poised as if to throw in retaliation and adopting what he hopes is a menacing look. 

“Oh put it down, Jeno,” Donghyuck parades into his room, plunking down on the bed at Jeno’s feet. “You’re about as intimidating as a kitten.” Jeno scrunches his nose when a pinch to his cheek accompanies Donghyuck’s words. He hears a huff from the hallway and looks up to see Jaemin and Renjun hauling what must be a hundred blankets and pillows and, in Jaemin’s case, plushies, into his room. “We’re having a sleepover,” Donghyuck concludes. 

“In my room?” Jeno crosses his legs and watches as Jaemin and Renjun dump their camping supplies on his floor, Jaemin instantly picking up one of the blankets and throwing it over Renjun’s head, grinning when Renjun flails around to try and get it off.

“Yes, duh. Your room is clearly the best for these things.” Donghyuck is matter of fact, holding up a finger to start counting off the rooms he begins dismissing. “Renjun’s smells weird -” 

“Hey!” Renjun pauses with the blanket still over his head. Jeno can still see the pouty face he’s making clear as day.

“It does, don’t deny it.” Donghyuck points accusingly. “Too many candles at once is never a good thing. And Jaemin and Jisung’s gives me weird vibes.” He finishes with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Plus,” Jaemin chimes in, finally giving in and helping to pull the blanket trap off of Renjun. “You can’t kick us out. Not after Donghyuck made us lug all of this shit in here.” Renjun glares at Jaemin and tackles him into the pile of pillows. They roll around for a minute until Jaemin decidedly wins, pulling Renjun onto his lap and smiling in content. Renjun sulks against his chest, a sharp contrast.

Jeno sighs, “As if I could. Or would. It’s been a while.” They all nod in agreement. With ‘Boom’ promotions, there hasn’t been a single day that they didn’t all come home and crash into their own beds immediately. Tonight, Chenle dragged Jisung home with him for a sleepover. It makes sense that the rest of the Dream members would want relaxed company as well.

“It has,” Renjun concedes, head tucked under Jaemin’s chin. He pauses, but they all sense that he’s going to say something more, is just collecting his thoughts. They wait expectantly, Jaemin moving to an angle where he can actually see Renjun’s contemplative face. Donghyuck picks up a pillow from the floor and hugs it tightly. Jeno watches Renjun’s hands come to rest over Jaemin’s on his tummy. 

“Don’t you wish...” Renjun continues, scrunching up his nose, “Don’t you wish we could just be teenagers.” It’s not a new topic. They’ve all lamented their lack of free time, the inability to make friends outside of the idol world, the aching muscles and pressure to be perfect. 

“You know we do. Just get to the point.” Donghyuck kicks Renjun’s outstretched leg gently. Renjun scoffs at him. 

“You know what I mean; like… I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” Renjun looks up when he says this, nose in the air, the very picture of a defiant confession.

His defensiveness is warranted, apparently, as Donghyuck gives a small snort of amusement. “Really?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. As Jaemin and Jeno both shift, avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze, his brows shoot up even further. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“When would we have had the chance, Hyuck? We were ugly little shits before we debuted.” Jaemin tightens his hold on Renjun’s waist. 

“I mean… The hyungs? Or each other or something? I just assumed. Wow,” Donghyuck concludes, pursing his lips and looking at each one of them in turn. “I’m disappointed.”

“Not everyone is as horny for Mark Lee as you, Hyuck,” Jaemin bites back. 

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. “Yes they are. And it’s not like you aren’t desperate enough to take whatever you can get.” 

“I’m not! If this is what I have to give up to be successful then it’s fine, I can deal with it,” Jaemin shrugs and feels rather than sees Renjun shift around to give him a scathing look.

“So you’re saying you’d pass up the chance to kiss one of us if we offered?” Jaemin’s eyes widen at the thinly veiled offer from Renjun before narrowing to accusatory slits and flitting back and forth to glare daggers at Renjun and Donghyuck in turn.

“Did you two plan this? How could you team up against me and poor, innocent Jeno?”

Jeno laughs, watches Donghyuck and Renjun roll their eyes simultaneously.

“Absolutely not. Donghyuck’s not smart enough to scheme up something like this.” That earns Renjun another kick to the calf. He sits up, breaking from Jaemin’s arms and moving to sit out of Donghyuck’s reach. “But seriously,” he continues, making eye contact with Jeno. “It would make sense.”

Jeno bites his lip, thinking it through. Renjun’s eyes are sincere. “I mean..” Jeno starts, “I guess I’ve thought about it.” His gaze flicks around to each face, noting the wild spectrum of emotions present in the room. Jaemin just looks confused: his eyebrows are scrunched together and he’s leaning forward, head tilted to one side as he comprehends what Jeno is saying. Donghyuck looks like he just woke up on Christmas morning with the way he’s grinning. And Renjun - Jeno could drown in the way Renjun’s looking at him. He’s smirking, leaning back on his hands and raising one smug eyebrow. 

“Renjun,” Donghyuck chimes in sweetly, “if you really want, I’d be happy to take your kissing virginity.” 

Jaemin makes a soft sound of surprise. Jeno simply turns to stare at Donghyuck, wide-eyed. Renjun sighs, deflates, looks from Jeno to Jaemin and back again before looking at Donghyuck. There’s a pregnant pause before he meekly replies, “I’m scared,” and bursts into a fit of soft laughter. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You’re so annoying. Don’t make me revoke my offer. Am I really that scary?” He directs this question to Jeno who, caught in the spotlight of Donghyuck’s intense (scary) gaze, merely shakes his head in what he hopes is a convincing manner.

“Okay, okay, god,” Renjun calms down, scrunching his nose and sitting up straight before pointing a severe finger at Donghyuck. “I don’t want-” he starts, then turns his head away to think it through. “I don’t want-” he rubs his thumbnail against his pointer finger before waving his hand in exasperation. “Ah whatever. Just do it.” 

Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows and moves to stand up when Jaemin speaks. “What the hell? Is this really happening?”

“If you don’t want to be a part of it you can leave, Na Jaemin, the door is right there. All you’ll miss out on is my incredible technique and the chance to actually get your tongue down someone’s throat.” Donghyuck is sharp wit. Jeno feels the bed straighten as Donghyuck stands. “If you can really live without any action in your life,” he shrugs, “be my guest.”

With that, Donghyuck sits between Renjun’s outstretched legs, bracketing his own around Renjun’s waist. His left hand comes up to rest on Renjun’s jaw. Jeno watches from his perch on the bed as Renjun’s eyes widen and his lips part. He feels his own fall open in response and glances at Jaemin to see that he has one eyebrow quirked and is smiling faintly, clearly having no intention of leaving the room.

“Is this really okay?” Donghyuck asks softly, giving Renjun - giving them all - room to back out. Jeno takes in a sharp breath, sure that if this delicate moment is shattered it won’t return. He breathes out easily when Renjun gives a gentle nod. 

“Just - don’t break me or anything, okay?”

“Oh Renjunnie,” Donghyuck grins. “We’ll raincheck on that one.” And then he dives in. 

The breathy gasp that escapes Renjun right before Donghyuck fits their mouths together is something Donghyuck wants to play on repeat, would have on his Spotify Rewind at the end of the year if he could. Renjun’s lips move tentatively against his own for a moment before evolving into something hungrier, rougher. He’s too much teeth and not enough tongue and he doesn’t know where to put his hands so he just has his elbows crooked and resting on Donghyuck’s bent knees. Donghyuck takes pity on him and pulls Renjun’s arms up to rest on his shoulders. Renjun takes the hint and hooks his fingers together at the nape of Donghyuck’s neck.

It’s quiet. The only sounds in the tiny room are the wet slide of Renjun and Donghyuck’s mouths and a quiet hum from the air conditioning. Despite the AC unit’s hard work, Jeno can still feel himself starting to sweat. 

Renjun tastes like minty toothpaste and the sugar cookies Jaemin baked earlier that day. After a minute or so, Donghyuck forces himself to pull away, reveling in the way Renjun’s eyes remain closed and his lips remain parted to let out a low sigh. Jaemin’s chest aches and he brings his fingertips to his mouth, biting his nails in a habit he picks up from Taeyong every now and then.

“Are you o-” Donghyuck doesn’t get a chance to finish checking in before Renjun leans in and smashes their lips together again, putting pressure at the base of Donghyuck’s skull to hold him there. Donghyuck puts one hand on Renjun’s thigh and squeezes, eliciting a sharp inhale. The same occurs when he gives a gentle tug on Renjun’s hair, Renjun’s mouth falling open against his. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in past Renjun’s teeth, licking gently at the roof of his mouth until Renjun shivers all down his body and begins to fight back. Their tongues slide against one another and Donghyuck sees stars with the way Renjun’s nails begin biting into the skin at the back of his neck. 

They kiss for what feels like an hour. When Renjun finally breaks away, licking his lips to try and chase the taste of Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin’s pupils are just as dilated as the two kissers’. Jeno’s biting his bottom lip so hard Renjun’s worried he’s going to make it bleed (the reason he’s worried is because he’d much rather make it do that himself). Jaemin’s hair is a mess, a clear result of him running his fingers through it forcefully each time Renjun made any noise of pleasure against Donghyuck’s lips. 

“Wow,” Jaemin expresses shakily. Renjun smirks at him. 

Donghyuck, for his part, is doing his best to make it feel like a normal situation. He slaps Renjun’s thigh and shifts to sit next to him, keeping his left arm draped across Renjun’s shoulders. “Not bad, Injunnie!”

Renjun rolls his eyes and lets his right hand come to rest on the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh. “Yeah right, ‘not bad’.” He avoids making eye contact with any of them as he continues. “That was… fun.”

Jeno snickers. “We can tell.”

“‘We can tell,” Donghyuck mocks him. “Yeah, so can we. Do you wanna be next, then?” He looks pointedly between Jeno’s legs. 

Jeno shifts on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “I wouldn’t want to deprive Jaemin of that opportunity-”

“No, no that’s alright, I’m all good.” Jaemin’s waves off Jeno’s excuse and shifts on the carpet. “Be my guest.” 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to make another witty remark, but then Renjun is shrugging off his arm and climbing onto Jeno’s bed. Jeno scoots farther back against the headboard. 

“H-hi,” Jeno stutters, shifting the pillows behind himself. 

“Hi.” Renjun’s pupils are blown. In the dim light of Jeno’s bedroom, his eyes appear almost completely black. Jeno gulps. Renjun isn’t looking into Jeno’s eyes. His midnight gaze is set intently on Jeno’s lips, on the pink tongue that darts out to wet them in Jeno’s nerves. “You good with this?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Jeno nods. He closes his eyes the instant Renjun cups his jaw, not seeing the open, honest expression fixed on Renjun’s face as he leans in and kisses him. 

Jeno freezes up. Renjun’s lips move eagerly against his but he just sits there, hands clenched into fists and eyes squeezed shut, mouth stone. After a few unreciprocated seconds, Renjun pulls away, glaring. 

“What the hell. I know this is your first time but come on, you can’t seriously be that bad at this.” Jeno’s pride is wounded, and he pouts, eyelids still closed. 

“Renjun, don’t be mean. He’s just nervous - right Jeno?” Donghyuck has scooted closer to Jaemin. Their knees brush one another with each breath. 

Jeno nods. He’s willing himself to relax, to not pop a boner, to ignore the three heavy pairs of eyes on him. He takes a deep breath, holds it for four, releases for six, then opens his eyes, grabs Renjun’s collar, and pulls him back in. 

This time, Jeno’s lips work like they have a mind of their own. He doesn’t think there’s supposed to be this much nose-bumping but he’s not complaining. Not when he has Renjun’s hands gripping either side of his head and one of Renjun’s knees pressing into the inside of his thigh-

“Wait, hold on -- wait,” he pulls away again, panting. Renjun retains his hold on his head, doesn’t move his leg. Jeno is being tortured. “I.. I think that’s enough.” He’s blushing, flushed both from the kissing and the thoughts that are making it impossible to look Renjun in the eye. 

Thankfully, Renjun doesn’t look hurt. He pulls away, tucking one leg up under himself as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “If you insist.” Renjun licks his lips, gives Jeno a sideways glance. He opens his mouth as if there’s something more he wants to say, but refrains, choosing instead to look expectantly at Jaemin. 

Jeno’s mind is still reeling, so he follows Renjun’s lead, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and watching Donghyuck turn his pointed gaze on Jaemin. 

“Your turn, Nana,” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows. Renjun rolls his eyes, shifts in his seat. Jaemin already looks wrecked. He’s looking at Donghyuck with a blank expression, as if his inner thoughts are racing so fast that they haven’t landed on any emotion in particular and are rather choosing to hide behind a wall of ‘nothing.’

Donghyuck leans in, eyes closed and lips puckered excessively. Jaemin snaps back to reality with an eye roll. He looks away. “Wait,” he mutters. 

Donghyuck sits back with a scoff. “What.”

Jaemin shoots him a perturbed glance. “I’m not…. I’m not gay.” He swallows, looks to his right, at Jeno’s dresser with the top drawer open an inch, has the urge to jump up and close it so it matches the others. His eyes wander to Renjun, perched on the edge of Jeno’s bed, then dart away rapidly, focusing back on Donghyuck. “At least, not completely.”

The look of understanding and apology that had etched itself into Donghyuck’s features fades and he rolls his eyes. “Okay, well, those are two different things. I don’t care if you’re straight as a fucking fence - do you want me to kiss you or not?”

Jaemin knows Donghyuck does care and wouldn’t pressure him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, so he resigns himself to glaring daggers. His gaze flits to Renjun, then Jeno, before he sighs and acquiesces. “Make it good.” 

Donghyuck makes a cute face, scrunching up his nose and smiling, before he grips Jaemin’s jaw and pulls him in. 

The kiss is softer than Jaemin expected. He’s grown used to Donghyuck’s actions being passionate, driven, intense, and predicted his first kiss to be similar to Renjun’s. Instead, Donghyuck is gentle, running his thumb over Jaemin’s cheekbone, wetting Jaemin’s lips with his tongue in a slow movement.

Jaemin feels himself catch fire. He reciprocates, pressing the tip of his tongue against Donghyuck’s and hearing him inhale. Their tongues slide messily around each other before Jaemin draws back, chest heaving. 

Donghyuck smirks, self assured. “Not so bad, huh?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, squeezes Donghyuck’s thigh. “No, not at all actually.” He hesitates, then, “I didn’t realize tongues were so slimy.” Heat rises to his cheeks. Renjun giggles.

“I think they’re fun,” Jeno admits, looking shocked at his own admission a moment later. Renjun giggles again. 

“Well, that’s everyone,” Donghyuck stretches his arms, reaching up to the ceiling as if to peel off the plaster inch by inch. Jeno looks all down the lean stretch of his body and thinks that he would like Donghyuck to peel him apart inch by inch. “Can we get to telling scary stories and then going to bed now?”

Renjun stretches a leg out to kick Donghyuck’s knee. “No, idiot. That’s not everyone.” He gives Jaemin a pointed look, then gestures between Donghyuck and Jeno. “We’ve gotta complete the circle.” 

Jeno feels like he’s drenched in sweat at this point. Jaemin doesn’t look much better, eyes fixed on Renjun’s lips like a magnet. 

“He’s right, you know,” Jaemin acquiesces. He nudges Donghyuck with his elbow. “Go get ‘im.” 

Donghyuck grins and springs up from his seat. A split second later, Jeno finds himself with a lap full of the boy, instinctively putting his hands around Donghyuck’s waist. He notices the extreme way Donghyuck’s shirt folds in when he does so, and gulps. Loudly. Donghyuck scrunches up his nose. “Ew.”

“Shush,” Jeno reprimands, and leans forward. 

Again, less heat. Donghyuck crosses his wrists behind Jeno’s neck, working his lips gently against Jeno’s own. Jeno keeps up well, clumsy at first but letting Donghyuck guide him into a more smooth rhythm. He’s feeling a little bit embarrassed that he called it quits with Renjun so quickly, and to make up for it, he takes the opportunity to slide his hands up Donghyuck’s sides, dragging his fingertips gently down Donghyuck’s back and making him shiver.

Donghyuck pulls away, smiling. “You’re getting good at this.” 

“Thank you,” Jeno starts, also smiling softly, before noting the lack of Renjun on his bed and glancing over to see-- “Oh.” 

Renjun’s kissing Jaemin, one hand resting on the inside of his thigh. Donghyuck turns to look, shifting to sit next to Jeno as he realizes what’s happening. Jeno is content without continuing their kiss - for the time being. 

As they watch, Renjun bites at Jaemin’s bottom lip and then moves down, kissing across his jaw and further. Jaemin’s eyes fall open in nervous excitement and narrow to pleased slits when he sees their audience.

Renjun’s mouth is wet against his neck and Jaemin tilts his head to give him more access, smirking. That smirk fades as his mouth falls open and a wave of electricity rolls down his spine. His right hand tightens in Renjun’s shirt and Renjun responds by pressing his tongue flat against Jaemin’s jaw, replacing it with his teeth in another second. Jaemin gasps, tenses his thighs. 

Renjun nips a line from Jaemin’s jaw to a spot just under his ear, where dirty blond hair is just curling around Jaemin’s neck. There he returns to kissing, and when he sucks minisculely at Jaemin’s skin Jaemin literally pushes him away, vocalizing his emotional state in english: “Oh my god.”

Jaemin brings his hand up to rest his fingers on his temple, swallowing the sudden knot in his throat. From the corner of his eye he can see Renjun looking smug. Eye contact seems an impossible feat. 

“What the hell. What the hell.” Jaemin throws his hands up in exasperation, then grabs Renjun and pulls him back in.

Donghyuck, for his part, turns back to Jeno with a grin. “Care to give that a try?” 

It’s all Jeno can do to nod. Donghyuck gives his shoulders a gentle push and he falls back onto the pillows, watching as Donghyuck looms above him like a lion over prey, just waiting to descend for the killing bite. 

Donghyuck dives right in, pressing his lips against the swell of Jeno’s Adam’s apple and kissing gently across the side of his neck, giving gentle nips as he goes that make Jeno jump and clench tighter to Donghyuck’s waist. 

In these pairs, the four kiss until the room is humid and filled to overflowing with hormones. Renjun finally pulls away from Jaemin, panting, and laughs when Jaemin makes a beeline for the door, calling out "Shower!" as he goes.

Jeno is now hovering over Donghyuck, mouth attached firmly to Donghyuck’s neck, but they part at the exclamation. Donghyuck turns his hooded gaze upon Renjun after holding eye contact with Jeno for several heated seconds. He doesn’t remove his hands from Jeno’s hair as he says, “I hope you’re happy, Renjun.”

Renjun’s resting back on his hands, legs splayed out in front of himself. At Donghyuck’s comment, he grins, then locks eyes with Jeno. “I’m satisfied. I do have some ideas for next time, though.” 

At this Donghyuck and Jeno both start, before melting into a fit of giddy laughter. Renjun joins in warmly, feeling his chest expand as he gazes upon the two of them in their happy glory. 

Jaemin is back in less than five minutes, hair dripping rivulets down his neck to soak the collar of his (Jisung’s) shirt. He walks through Jeno’s door to find the lights out, Renjun still giggling madly, Donghyuck and Jeno now accompanying him on the floor. They’ve strung a blanket up in between Jeno’s bed and his desk and are huddled underneath it amidst their mountain of pillows. Donghyuck has a flashlight held under his chin to look scary, and is animatedly expressing his anger at Renjun and Jeno’s lack of attention. 

Jaemin slides between Jeno and Donghyuck, fitting easily as anything among their long legs and gentle hands. Jeno rests his fingers atop Jaemin’s thigh, Donghyuck hands him the flashlight, declaring ‘you’re the best at telling scary stories anyway,’ and Renjun offers him a delicate smile from across the circle.

Each of them recognizes internally that, with all of them here, exchanging charged glances and feeling a new energy crackling between their skin when their legs brush one another, this makeshift fort feels like home.

***

They fall asleep in a lazy pile, Jeno foregoing his bed for a less comfortable but much more cozy spot cuddled on the floor among his three best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY just hope that they are all exploring their youth however they can while living the idol life
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/divinerenjun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/divinerenjun)


End file.
